tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gift of Trust
Log Title: The Gift of Trust Characters: Bumblebee, Jetfire, Megatron, Valour, Astrotrain Location: Cybertron, Decepticon World universe Date: October, 2013 TP: What If... Summary: Jetfire and Bumblebee meet for the third time, and Jetfire asks Bumblebee for something he can give to Megatron to curry favor with the Decepticon Leader. Cybertron - Con World :The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ended in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Megatron reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. :Optimus Prime is dead, killed by Megatron with his bare hands, and the Autobots are in hiding, literally underground. Bumblebee leads a ragtag group of survivors, preparing a last desperate surprise strike against the Decepticons. Jetfire is again in the huge pipe, waiting for an update from Bumblebee. As usual, he has 3 energon cubes for his harried friend. DW-Bumblebee approaches the pipe in stealth mode, dropping the clock once he's safe inside. He looks rather happy, which is a big change for the little Autobot. "Hello Jetfire!" he greets, coming to sit down next to his friend. Jetfire nods kindly to Bumblebee and drops three energon cubes for him. "Greetings - " He studies Bumblebee and says "You seem in good spirits, which is good." "That energon field you pointed out gave us a lot of energon." Bumblebee replies, picking up the energon cubes. He stashes two in his subspace, and starts draining the third for himself. "It should keep us fueled for a while. Thank you." Jetfire nods. "Good...I'm glad." DW-Bumblebee finishes the energon cube, and looks at Jetfire quizzically. "Is something wrong? You seem distracted." Jetfire looks over at Bumblebee. "Forgive me - I don't mean to be a damper on your mood, but have you given much thought of what you will be doing when you GET to Nebulous?" He adds "I mean, to be honest, to effectively combat Megatron directly on Cybertron - it could take you hundreds... if not thousands of years to repair your forces." DW-Bumblebee pauses, and frowns thoughtfully. He really hadn't thought that far ahead; he was more concerned with getting off Cybertron than retaking it. "We're not in a position to worry about overthrowing Megatron." he states quietly. "Once we get away from here -that's when we can start worrying about the future. If we stay here too much longer, we won't *have* a future." Jetfire nods in agreement at Bumblebee "You are right - I am worried about what will happen if - say when you're gone - the Decepticons discover the Temple of Knowledge just isn't some bombed-out Autobot relic - " He adds "If the Autobots are gone for those few hundred or thousands of years, and Megtron discovers Prime's resting place..." He shakes his head. "I know him. He will either see to it that he gets interred in the smelting pits, or shipped back to Megatron's headquarters where he will be on display as a sick trophy." He adds "Neither one is a good option." Jetfire looks at Bumblebee "That is why... possibly - I recommend - as unconventional as it sounds - getting a few remaining Autobots to ... move - Prime and Alpha Trion - to the space bridge. The Autobots who do this - AND the bodies of Prime and Alpha Trion - would be the first wave that gets transported. That wave - Megatorn will still not suspect anything. He'll just assume I'm conducting tests." "The greatest monument to Optimus would be to survive, despite all of Megatron's efforts." Bumblebee says, although it's obvious that Jetfire's concerns have occured to him as well. He sighs. As Jetfire continues, he looks at Jetfire with a bit of awe. "But - how would we get them to the Bridge, without drawing suspision?" Jetfire adds "A memorial - however modest, in Nebulous - may provide some sort of permanence - like it's your new home. It would give Alpha Trion and Prime a safe resting place. And - incentive - to return them to their rightful resting area thousand of years later when you are ready to mount a counter attack." Jetfire activates an arm panel. "Remember, this is ONLY if I can get the favor of Megatron." He shows 3 Decepticon seekers who patrol near the Space Bridge. The space bridge is lightly guarded, because Megatron believes the Autobots are close to extinct." He adds "What 'I' am suggesting...merely suggesting - is that while I am 'conducting' tests - you find as many Autoobts as you can to wipe those 3 seekers out as quickly as you can. Neutralize them, knock them out. Before they can radio..." Jetfire adds "THEN - have another team - like hopefully someone with towing capability - to into the Temple of Knowledge, carefully move the tombs of Prime and Trion onto a loading vehicle - and have them and the Autobots most in need of transfer make the first bridge transport." Jetfire adds "Megatron will radio me. I will say I needed to make one transport to be ensure it's safe for travel. Then, I will do a second transport. Then... Megatron will become suspicious - he may even summon other Decepticons." He concludes, "THAT'S when the third and final transport goes - " He adds "Once it goes, I ensure the bridge detonates - and later, a virus I am devising will be activated - wiping out ALL knowledge of how to create a space bridge - giving you and the Autobots a few hundred, hopefully a few thousand years head start." DW-Bumblebee frowns, deep in thought. It was risky, but it was far less suicidal than making a mad dash at Polyhex. "There's a lot of ground to cover between the Temple and the Space Bridge." he says slowly. "We'll be vunerable." He crosses his arms. "We need to free Sky Lynx from the Pits - he can fly." The Autobot 'hmms' "Or... he could be a good distraction, and he could fly himself to Nebulous afterwards?" Jetfire shakes his head adamantly "NO!" Jetfire adds "He either goes in the bridge or he doesn't go to Nebulous at ALL." He lowers his voice, "Remember, the Decepticons will not know WHAT planet you are going to - " DW-Bumblebee fliches at Jetfire's loud voice. "But he can't be left behind!" he counters. "I'm not leaving anyone behind, if I can help it." He pauses. "And that includes you as well!" Jetfire says, "If you let them fly - if I were Air Guardian - I would simply tell the Decepticons to hold off and track Sky Lynx. Once I know the planet, I would mount a final invasion and finish you all off."" Jetfire adds "See - it can ONLY be done like this." Jetfire adds "Once the space bridge is blown and the data is lost, Megatron will not know where you are going." DW-Bumblebee shakes his head again, looking upset. Too many of his friends had died. He didn't want to lose anyone else. "I - wait, I have an idea." Bumblebee looks out of the pipe, making sure no one was there. "What if Sky Lynx traveled to another planet, an uninhabited one? And then, after waiting a bit, he flew to Nebulous?" Jetfire says in an uneasy tone, "So, Prime and Alpha Trion stay then?" He shakes his head. "I would personally like to have their monument as close to the Autobots as possible, so they won't be in danger of being discovered, then defaced or even destroyed." Jetfire shakes his head. "Bumblebee... Megatron will be so angered by this - he will be patrolling the galaxy for ANY sign of interstellar travel." "I..." Bumblebee looks down at the ground, shoulders sagging. He knew that, one way or another, he didn't have a choice. Someone was going to die, if the Autobots were to survive. "There... there has to be a way." Jetfire opens his hand and places an index finger in the middle. "THIS is your only option for ensuring as few Autobots die from this as possible." He pats Bumblebee's shoulder. Jetfire adds "Do you want Prime in Megatron's trophy gallery for thousands of years, or do you want him and Alpha Trion resting in Nebulous where you'll know they'll eventually be returned to a fitting resting area when you reconquer Cybertron?" DW-Bumblebee looks over as Jetfire pats his shoulder. A large hand on a small frame. "I... I know. I don't like it." he says quietly. "Please - at least let me tell the others what you will do for us!" He listens to Jetfire's words. "I... It seems so strange, when I think about it logically. Prime and Alpha Trion are gone, their sparks dark. Their bodies shouldn't matter, and yet..." Jetfire nods "I understand." DW-Bumblebee looks up at Jetfire. "You... never asked about Alpha Trion." he says quietly. "And yet, you include him." Jetfire nods and says "Well, both were instrumental." DW-Bumblebee nods as well, falling silent. Jetfire says, "Two things... this is the final time we can meet here, I don't want the Decepticons to get suspicious. And secondly... when you go to your allies - tell them you have to give me something...soon - something meaningful - and it will hurt the Autobots - but it is the only way I can gain favor with Megatron. Your biggest headquarters, anything - "" Jetfire says, "Time is running out, friend."" Jetfire says, "There could be a fourth transport - but by the second transport - Megatron will get suspicious - and by the time you round up the remaining hundred of so Autobots to move out - you will be sitting targets."" Jetfire adds "I know there is nothing you can do for the dead, but I do not want to envision Prime being in a museum dedicated to Megatron's conquests." "I... I understand, Jetfire." Bumblebee says quietly. "If I need to contact you, that frequency is still secure?" He shifts a bit, looking out of the pipe again. "I will work out what needs to be done." He pauses suddenly, Jetfire's comment striking a chord. "Jetfire, do you know where Megatron keeps the Matrix?" Jetfire shakes his head. "No, and if I ask, he will get suspicious. Again, I must gain his trust - implicitly." Jetfire adds "Now give me something to take back to Megatron." "I..." Bumblebee closes his optics. "There's an old tower, where Iacon was-" He opens his optics, and opens his arm console. He brings up a map. "Here, in the old Archives - it's where we store our blank cores. The ones not yet given personalities." He sighs heavily; this felt like sacrificing children in a way, but... "We have many cores with us in our main base, waiting to be installed into a body." he adds quickly. Jetfire nods. "Thank you." A few hours later, Jetfire is summoned to Megatron. He waits for Megatron to approach. DW-Megatron approaches Jetfire at an unhurried pace. He had, after all, instructed Jetfire to report to him periodically, so this wasn't unexpected. He stands before the scientist and nods his head slightly. "Report." he commands. Jetfire gets to one knee and bows. "Hail Megatron." He raises and activates an arm panel. "As I said before - I requested information about Optimus Prime - because I THOUGHT they were using old technology to communicate." He shows a crudely painted sign. "THIS - is how they have been congregating." He then points to a bombed out tower near the edge of Iacon. "And HERE - I believe - is the housing recepticals of nearly 300 Autobots - waiting for personality cores." There is a slight widening of Megatron's optics, very subtle but there. "Three hundred Autobot cores?" he asks, in a tone that demands explanation. "You're certain of this?" A slight smirk crosses the Emperor's face; he seems calm, but inside he's rather thrilled by the news. Jetfire doesn't divulge any regret at what he's about to do. "94.8 percent certainty - in fact, with my speed - it would only be 15 minutes - I could transport you there." DW-Megatron's smirk widens. "Excellent!" he says, nodding enthusiastically. "Then let us depart, without delay!" Jetfire hops up and transforms into his jet mode. He then opens his cargo doors. "It is an honor to have you as a passenger, commander." With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Gerwalk mode. DW-Megatron chuckles to himself, and carefully boards Jetfire. "You're far surpassed my expectations of you, Jetfire. And you've not been here long." he says approvingly. Jetfire raises and fires his thrusters. He departs - and in 15 short minutes later, he sets ground near the bombed out structure. Sure enough, inside, are nearly 300 beautifully-encased cores. Ready to be programmed - ready to be the next Prowl, or the next Hound. With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Robot mode. Jetfire transforms and steps back, letting Megatron see for himself. Jetfire says, "With the Autobot's remaining resources, I believe this could be their last grasp at counter-strike commander."" DW-Megatron leaps from Jetfire's compartment and lands on the ground as the other transforms. "Three hundred cores..." he muses, his chin cupped in a hand. "It seems such a waste to simply destroy them..." A dark smile comes on Jetfire's face. He takes one core. One future Autobot - and hands it to Megatron. "True... BUT - what's one, correct?" Megatron's smirk is dark as he accepts the fragile core. He ponders the small component for a moment. He quite literally held a life in his hand. With a vicious grin, he clenches his hand into a fist, crushing the core. He laughs, optics brightening. "That was satisfying!" Jetfire smiles through his faceplate. He then raises a finger. "There is one more thing - commander - it's minor - almost cosmetic - but if anyone would appreciate it..." He thinks, feeling ill for doing what he's doing, but he knows the limited area where Prime's tomb was located - moved briefly while his current resting place was being constructed - is far away from the Temple of Knowledge. He summons up a graphic "Now - again - I will need to do a graphic check - but I saw a few markers recently of that same ancient Autobot symbol - and I've deduced - it was for a 'remembrance' ceremony." He shows a grainy image that can JUST be made out to be the tombs of BOTH Optimus Prime and Alpha Trion." Now these...are decades old - I believe, but there's been so few activity - I cannot believe that they haven't been vanquished - " He adds "BUT - if I was given enough resources - I could either continue to work on this core issue, or if you would prefer, try to better pinpoint where Prime and Alpha Trion's tombs are located - and bring them to their proper display - in your quarters." Jetfire folds his arms, "I think this would be appropriate - if the remaining Autobots were to see this - if somehow we could do BOTH - " He points to the outpost, "Reclaim their future by either destroying it or turning it into something that benefits us - and then ripping their past from their weakened states, and placing Prime's tomb near your landmark accomplishments." Jetfire adds, hoping to get Megs to open up. "The matrix itself couldn't have constructed a better bookend to the Autobots' death, if I may say so." "I admire your diligence and dedication, Jetfire!" Megatron says, sounding greatly pleased with the young warrior's efforts. "Any resources you require will be granted to you." He smiles, unclenching his fist. The core's remains fall to the ground. Megatron contemplates them for only a millisecond - before crushing it under his foot. "As for the Matrix..." the Emperor pats his cannon slightly, thoughtfully almost. "I think it is best suited where it is." Jetfire nods. "Agreed." He adds "So... how should we proceed? How much effort do you want into..." He points to the outpost "This?" He then asks thoughtfully "And how much do you want to devote to retrieving what is rightly yours? The tomb of Optimus Prime?" DW-Megatron crosses his arms, looking thoughtful as he contemplates the many Autobot lasercores. "I want these cores transferred to Shockwave's laboratory." he instructs. "He can do with them as he pleases; that should keep him entertained for a while." He chuckles. "As for where the Autobots have enshrined their foolish leader... I entrust that task to you, Jetfire. I'm promoting you; you've proved yourself worthy of responsibility." Jetfire smiles coldly. He then pulls out a small recoding device - a done-like device. It hovers near he and Megatron. He then faces the drone and speaks, "Autobots specifically - those who have found this drone. I wish to thank you for this generous donation of 300 laser cores. While - I'm sure you had OTHER interests in them, I can assure you, Megatron will put these things to much greater use!" He then steps out of the way to let Megatron speak. DW-Megatron steps forward in front of the drone. "It seems a few of you have managed to scrape an existence for all of these vorns after I put down your Prime. I congratulate you on your tenacity; it wouldn't be enjoyable if you simply crumbled away!" He laughs loudly. "But know that your time is near its end! If you surrender yourselves, you will not be killed... You will find a place alongside Sky Lynx!" Jetfire deactivates the drone and gently sets it down. He then nods to Megatron. "I can stand guard if you want to get some troops - I can load these cores in my cargo bay easily - and then you can do what you please with them." DW-Megatron chuckles. "Excellent. It's not imperative that all of the cores survive the transport..." The Emperor smirks. "I want you to concentrate on finding where the Autobots have hidden Prime and A3, Jetfire." he commands. He sends a transmission back to Polyhex, requesting some troops to come to his location in the ruins of Iac on. DW-Valour responds immediately, just happy to be back from mudball Earth and around real Decepticons again. Jetfire smiles darkly. "Then my best advice is to find a clearing in your trophy room to display Optimus Prime - and Alpha Trion." "Hmm, I'll have to do some re-arranging..." Megatron muses. He's in a very good mood, which doesn't happen all to often. He smiles as he spots Valour and his troops flying in. "Valour, good to see you back on Cybertron." he greets the Seeker. "You're to transport these cores to Shockwave's laboratory." he instructs. DW-Valour transforms as lands, bowing deeply to one knee before standing and saluting. "Yessir." He nods a greeting to Jetfire. Jetfire nods to Valor, "I can help load - then I'll begin my work. Again, the landscape shouldn't be too hard to detect." DW-Valour nods, and turns to Astrotrain, ordering him to transform to shuttle mode and prepare to receive transport. Astrotrain grumbles a bit about always being the pack mule, but complies with Valour's order. Jetfire spots Astrotrain and nods "Your work is appreciated immensely." DW-Valour oversees the loading of the cores into Astrotrain, and escorts him back to Polyhex. category:Logs category:What if